The ability to effect qualitative and quantitative changes in the functional moieties expressed at the surface of liposomes, cells and multi-cellular structures provides for a range of diagnostic and therapeutic applications. A functional moiety may be a carbohydrate, peptide, chemically reactive group (e.g. maleimide), conjugator (e.g. biotin) or fluorophore (e.g. fluorescein).
The specification accompanying international application number PCT/NZ2005/000052 (publication number WO 2005/090368) describes the preparation of carbohydrate-lipid constructs for use in methods of effecting qualitative and quantitative changes in the level of carbohydrates expressed at the surface of cells and multi-cellular structures. The use of the constructs to prepare quality control cells for use in blood grouping and diagnostics is described.
The specification accompanying international application number PCT/NZ2006/000245 (publication number WO 2007/035116) describes another method for the preparation of carbohydrate-lipid constructs where the carbohydrate is the polymer hyaluronic acid. The use of the constructs to modify embryos to promote association with endometrial cells is described.
The specification accompanying international application number PCT/NZ2007/000256 (publication number WO 2008/030115) describes the preparation of fluorophore-lipid constructs. The use of the constructs in methods of fluorescently labeling cells is described.
Known methods of effecting changes in the peptides expressed at the surface of cells include gene manipulation, chemical modification of membrane peptides, and “cell surface painting” using lipid anchors such as GPI (Legler et al (2004), McHugh et al (1995), Medof et al (1996), Metzner et al (2008), Morandat et al (2002), Premkumar et al (2001), Ronzon et al (2004), Skountzou et al (2007)).
In addition to these methods of effecting changes of endogenously expressed peptides, exogenously prepared peptides may be coupled to lipids of the membrane utilising biotin-avidin conjugation. Biotin binds to the tetrameric protein avidin with a dissociation constant (KD) of the order 10−15 mol/L. This strong binding is exploited in a number of laboratory applications.
In these laboratory applications biotin is linked to a molecule such as a carbohydrate or a peptide. The preferential binding of avidins to biotin is exploited in a number of isolation or separation applications in addition to the coupling of peptides to the lipids of membranes.
The specification accompanying international application no. PCT/NZ02/00214 (publication no. WO 03/039074) describes a “two-step method” of localizing an antigen such as a peptide to the surface of cells. In the method the biotinylated glycoside (BioG) is contacted with a suspension of cells for a time and at a temperature sufficient to allow the BioG molecules to incorporate via their diacyl lipid tails into the cell membrane of the cells.
An exogenously prepared avidinylated peptide may then be localized to the surface of the BioG modified cells by contacting the peptide with the modified cells. Alternatively, an exogenously prepared biotinylated peptide may be localized to the surface of the modified cells via a biotin-avidin bridge.
In either alternative of the “two-step method” the amount of peptide localized to the surface of the cells may be controlled by controlling the concentration, time and temperature at which the BioG molecules are contacted with the suspension of cells to provide the modified cells. However, the utility of the method is limited by the availability and dispersibility of BioG in biocompatible media such a saline.
The specification accompanying international application no. PCT/NZ2005/000052 (publication no. WO 2005/090368) describes a “one-step method” of localizing carbohydrate antigen to the surface of cells. The “one-step method” utilizes carbohydrate-lipid constructs that are dispersible in biocompatible media and can therefore be used to prepare modified cells without loss of vitality. However, a method of preparing peptide-lipid constructs with comparable dispersibility in biocompatible media and of general applicability to peptides has not been described.
Relatively little work has been performed on the coupling of peptides to phospholipids as individual components prior to their incorporation in self assembling lipid structures, such as liposomes. However, a variety of standard techniques have been described for the covalent coupling of peptides to liposome surfaces.
Martin et al (1990) has reviewed methods of attaching moieties including peptides, to the surface of liposomes.
Blume et al (1993) describes the coupling of the water soluble Glu-plasminogen to liposomes by the method described by Kung and Redemann (1986). The chemical ECDI (1-ethyl-(3-dimethylaminopropyl) carbodiimide hydrochloride) is used to activate the liposomes prior to incubation of the activated liposome suspension with Glu-plasminogen. Proteo-PEG-coated liposomes with Glu-plasminogen covalently attached to the ends of the distearylyphosphatidylethanolamine (DSPE)-PEG-COOH are provided.
Haselgrübler et al (1995) describes a heterobifunctional crosslinker used to facilitate the preparation of immunoliposomes. The crosslinker is synthesised from a diamine derivative of poly(ethylene glycol) (PEG, average molecular weight 800 dalton (18mer)). The crosslinker has 2-(pyridylthio)propronyl (PDP) and N-hydroxysuccinimide ester (NHS) as functional groups.
Ishida et al (2001) describes the preparation of liposomes bearing polyethylene glycol-coupled trasnferrin. Transferrin was conjugated via the terminal carboxyl residue of DSPE-PEG-COOH. The liposomes were proposed as having utility in in vivo cytoplasmic targeting of chemotherapeutic agents or plasmid DNAs to target cells.
Massaguer et al (2001) describes the incorporation of a peptide sequence (GGRGRS) and hydrophobic derivatives to the surface of chemically activated liposomes. The incorporation was carried out through the carboxyl group of N-glutaryl dipalmitoyl phosphatidyl choline (NGPE).
Massaguer et al (2001) noted that considering potential in vivo applications, where sterility and simplicity would be some of the most important requirements, processes based on chemical reactions on the surface of liposomes involving extra steps would be more difficult to be scaled up at the industrial level. A hydrophobic derivative of the peptide sequence was identified as providing optimal properties for incorporation to the surface of liposomes.
Chung et al (2004) describe the antigenic determinant shielding effect of DOPE-PEG incorporated into the membranes of cells and speculated concerning the potential of lipid-PEG(n)(s) to regulate biological cell responses and the extension of this concept to the introduction of functional molecules at the end of the PEG chain.
Kato et al (2004) describe a method for anchoring of macromolecular proteins into the membranes of living mammalian cells. A dioleylphosphatidylethanolamine (DOPE) derivative coupled with hydrophilic poly(ethylene glycol) (PEG80) was used as the synthetic membrane anchor. Peptides were conjugated at the distal terminal of the PEG moiety via an amino-reactive N-hydroxysuccinimide derivative of the synthetic membrane anchor.
The PEG80 moiety facilitated solublisation of the synthetic membrane anchor in water. As noted by Kato et al (2004) if the anchor is insoluble in water, undesirable and complicated processes such as liposome preparation and the fusion of liposomes with the cell membrane may be required to anchor the conjugates into the cell membrane.
An additional advantage noted by Kato et al (2004) was that synthetic membrane anchors with high hydrophile-lipophile balance values (attributable to PEG spacer with a high number of oxyethylene units) were concluded to have no cytolytic activity. However, difficulties arise in the use of synthetic membrane anchors including a PEG spacer with a high number of oxyethylene units.
Firstly, the expression of the conjugative peptide or other endogenous cell surface peptides may be masked by the PEG spacer. Secondly, a PEG spacer with a high number of oxyethylene units may elicit non-specific adherence of protein (including antibodies in certain individuals) and/or the non-specific activation of the complement cascade.
Winger et al (1996) describes the conjugation of bromoacetylated DSPE with a thiol terminated decapeptide comprising at its C-terminus the minimal human thrombin-receptor peptide agonist (HS-SerPheLeuLeuArgAsn).
Hashimoto et al (1986) describes the conjugation of iodoacetylated DSPE with thiolated compounds.
A need exists for a general method of preparing peptide-lipid constructs that may be incorporated as individual components in self assembling lipid structures, such as liposomes, by a “one-step method”. The method should desirably provide peptide-lipid constructs that are readily dispersible in biocompatible media and spontaneously incorporate in to the membranes of cells and multi-cellular structures.
Peptide-lipid constructs with these characteristics are anticipated to have utility in a range of therapeutic and diagnostic applications, especially serodiagnosis, in addition to the preparation of functionalized liposomes.
It is an object of this invention to provide functional-lipid constructs that are dispersible in biocompatible media and spontaneously incorporate into the membranes of cells and multi-cellular structures.
It is an object of this invention to provide functional-lipid constructs for use in the preparation of peptide-lipid constructs that are dispersible in biocompatible media and spontaneously incorporate into the membranes of cells and multi-cellular structures.
It is an object of this invention to provide peptide-lipid constructs that are dispersible in biocompatible media and spontaneously incorporate into the membranes of cells and multi-cellular structures.
These objects are to be read disjunctively with the object to at least provide the public with a useful choice.